i was saved
by fluffsters118
Summary: inochi was saved and this is her story ( i'm horrible at summaries)


I was saved

Chapter1

I walked helplessly along the streets of the red light district when I collapsed in front of a building with a very large door. The next thing I remember was waking up on the most beautiful place in the world. I looked around and saw a lady with a dress on. It wasn't a kimono like others wore but a dress. She had violet eyes and had unbelievable beauty. " ahh I see you have awoken child. My name is Kocho. Now tell me your name child." Kocho asked as I looked at her. " my name is Inochi. I was kidnapped from my home and I had managed to get away. My clan was killed and I am on my own. Please help me die. I have nothing to live for anymore. Please." I cried as Kocho ran to me as I started to hick up. " well your out of luck because I don't listen to anyone says or asks of me. I'll make you my daughter. Then you'll have something to live for won't you. Now lets get you dressed. You will freeze in that attire in this winter. I will be having visitors soon so please be on your best behavior." Kocho stated as she lead me to a dressing room. The female servants dressed me in a beautiful blue dress. I clung to my skin and showed off how beautifully crafted my body was. Then they stated on my make up. I had never put on make up before. They didn't put much on. They simply put lip-gloss and mascara. I walked out of the dressing room to find Kocho speaking to many men. They all had unthinkable beauty. I hid my emotions well. I walked up to Kocho and tugged on her sleeve gaining all the attention in the room. Kocho stood back and looked at me. " simply beautiful. Well this is Inochi. She is my adoptive daughter. I will do the paper work in the morning. Inochi this is his majesty, lord Ran, master Koyu, master Seiran and lady Shurei. They are here for some business." Kocho said as the men stood in awe at my beauty. Lord Ran took my hand and kissed my knuckles and looked into my eyes, I panicked. I yanked my hand away from him and ran behind Kocho. Everyone chuckled as Lord Ran looked hurt. I looked at his majesty. He saw me and I blushed a deep crimson as I hid behind Kocho once again. Then I found him in front of me. He bowed and I looked up. " I am Ryuki Shi. It is a pleasure to meet you. We.. I mean I would like you to meet my bro.. I mean Seiran." Ryuki said as I took hold of his hand. He led me to a man with light purple hair. He had a soft expression on his face but I could see his sadness past in his eyes. I smiled lightly as I bowed to him and hurried back to Kocho. She chuckled as she sat down on a chair. She motioned for me to sit and I did. " Koyu you have not spoken yet. Are you ill? You are usually yelling at us about our ignorance." asked Ryuki as Koyu snapped out of the trance that I seemed to place him in. I blushed lightly as I whispered into Kocho's ear. " will you now? Do as you wish. The kitchen is down the hall." Kocho said as she chuckled. " it seems that Inochi will be making us some food and tea." Kocho announced as I walked into the kitchen. I started to cook as fast as I could making sure not to forget to add salt to my treat. I them proceeded to make tea. Before long I was walking out with a tray full of treats and tea. I placed it on the table and served everyone. Kocho was the first to take a bite from my treat. Her eyes widened as she smiled a sweet smile. The next person to eat was Seiran. He ate and motioned for everyone else to eat. Everyone smiled as they took their first bite. I was so happy. I giggled as I sat back and watched everyone conversed as they ate. I soon grew bored and decided to read one of the books that was on the shelves that I found. I was so engrossed in the book that I didn't realized that everyone had stopped talking until after about 5 minutes or so. I looked up and saw them looking at me. I blushed once again. This would be the start of my new life.

I walked down the streets to Seiran's home. I was visiting. I was wearing a beautiful red and gold kimono with sakura blossoms embroiled into them. I smiled when I saw how peaceful this neighborhood was. Everything was quiet. All the men and women worked together to get things done. Then I saw a beautiful house with a very large garden with only one blooming tree. I walked up to the door and knocked twice and waited. After a few moments Seiran opened the door with a smile on his face. He let me in. " Seiran will you be my brother? I mean we will never be siblings by blood but we could be siblings by heart." I asked as he smiled. " Sure Inochi. We I'll be your Big brother. Just remember that if I'm your brother I won't let any stranger near you. I won't let anyone hurt you." Seiran said with a hint of amusement in his tone. I laughed as he chuckled. I then grabbed his arm and pulled his towards the door. "lets go visit Ryuki, general Ran, and Koyu. I also want to say hello to Uncle. That guy is funny. Even if I'm not related to him he wants me to call him uncle." I said as I laughed and we walked towards the palace.

When we reached the palace, the guards recognized us and let me us. I smiled ,y usual sweet smile as the men if the court watched my every move. We walked through many confusing paths and finally reached the emperors study. I knock on the door. Then there was much yelling from Koyu but when he opened the door he went silent. I looked at him in awe as he stuttered and greeted us. ( more like greeted me and ignored Seiran) I giggled as I walked up to Ryuki and kissed his cheek. " Ryuki will you be my brother? Seiran is my brother by heart and I want you to be my brother to." I whispered into his ear as he smiled a very bright smile. I hugged him as the others wondered what I asked. I then locked arms with Koyu surprising him greatly. " We'll be back in a bit. I want to go to the garden." I said as I led Koyu out to the garden. As soon as the garden came into sight I started to run around on the grass like a small child. I smiled and laughed as the flower peddles landed all over me. Koyu came over to me and hugged me from behind. I sighed as I leaned back into his chest. I looked up into his eyes and looked so much at peace. Then I felt that something was wrong. I got up and he looked at me with a questioning look and I just stood. " somethings not right. I need to go home. I'm sorry. We'll meet again ok." I said as I ran as fast as I could.** ' but I don't know my way back to the emperors study'** thought Koyu but he would never admit it.

I ran as fast as I could. I started to panick as I saw dead men being carried out of my home. I started to look for Mother ( Kocho ) when I saw itting on the couch talking to many people. I was abouit ask her what had happened when something bit my ancle. I screamed in agony. I looked down to see one of the most poisonous snaked latched onto my ancle. Mother came rushing to my side as I fell to the ground. My eye sight started to fade when I said the only thing that I truly cared for. " I Love my family." Then I completely blacked out.

Normal POV

Kocho was crying hysterically when Ryuki, Ran, Seiran, and Koyu ran into the building. As soon as they saw Inochi's fallen body they knew they were to late. Koyu was in the state of shock. He fell to his knees. He had just seen her a few minutes ago and now she was dead. Tears stated to crawl down his cheeks. Even as he wiped them away they kept on coming. That was when Inochi's body started to glow a warn violet color. Then a voice spoke. " I am the spirit of the demons before. I have protected this child since she was kidnapped by bandits. I will give her the last of my life force and revive her. She will turn into a demon of unbelievable power. He demon side must be kept in secret or she will be hunted. I will not revive her to be killed as soon as she. She soul still lingers around her body because she doesn't want to leave her family. Remember this, if you hurt her your life will end before you realize it. I will still protect her from the inside." with that there was a blinding blue light and when it died down there laying on the floor was a different form of Inochi. She had Silver and black hair, wings and tail. She had dark purple eyes with snow white skin. She had stripes on her cheeks and wrist with a red tear drop on her forehead. She had fangs and claws. She truly looked like a demon. Before anyone could get it through their heads she started to wake. **" You are a demon now child. I am your beast. I will teach you how to control your powers. You are a vampire, golden phoenix, and canine demon. Canine demon mean you can turn into any canine demon. Do not be alarmed. Calm down and calm your nerves and you will turn to your humanoid form." **said her demon. Inochi calmed down and before she knew it her wings and marking disappeared. Koyu ran to her and hugged her hard. " idiot I thought that you were gone for good. Don't do that." Koyu yelled as he was pushed back. Inochi jumped back and hissed. Her eyes were blood red. " stay away. I don't want to hurt you. Please. I can't control my demon yet. Please. Just stay away from me until I can. I'll come find you when I can. For now please just stay away from me." Inochi's beast stated as she ran out of the house and disappeared into the dark night. Everyone was shocked but Koyu was the shocked the most. He didn't know what to do anymore. He just sat there on the floor as tears flowed freely down his cheeks.


End file.
